


Day 12

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 12, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Hot Cocoa, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 17





	Day 12

**Day 12 | Hot cocoa & snuggling**

The Them didn’t stand a chance against Adam and Warlock.  
They beat Adam’s friends and after that, they’d built a snowman together. When it started to get dark, Mrs. Young called for them to come in and Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian said their goodbyes. After they got rid of their soaked clothes, Warlock had dinner with Adam and his parents.  
Mrs. Young promised to make them hot cocoa, while they showered, to warm them up even more. Warlock would stay overnight and when he came down from his shower, Adam was already waiting in the living room, wrapped in a blanket, talking to his mom. He approached them carefully, not to disturb them, but as soon as Mrs. Young saw him, she petted the place next to Adam. When Warlock sat down, she wrapped him in a blanket too.  
She brought the cups of cocoa to them and Warlock sipped slowly on his drink. It tasted heavenly and warmed him from the inside out.  
Not long after he had finished his cocoa, Adam and he went to Adam’s room. Mr. Young had set up a mattress on the floor for Warlock and he sat down on his makeshift bed. They talked for a while and slowly Warlock started to feel cold again.  
Adam lifted his blanked, as he realised his friend was cold.

“Climb in,” he said to Warlock. “It’ll be warmer when we snuggle.”

Warlock hesitated for a brief moment, but Adam was right. It would be far better if they shared their body heat.  
So Warlock climbed into Adam’s bed and cuddled close to him. They continued talking about witches, but it didn’t take long for Warlock’s eyes to start to close and he fell asleep.

It was a few hours later that Deidre Young looked after the two boys and found Adam sharing his bed with Warlock. One arm securely around the other boy and Dog laying protectively at the end of the bed.


End file.
